


somethin's magnetic here

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Forbidden Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: under the blood red moon, Steve's hunger and lust for Natasha increased by tenfold
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	somethin's magnetic here

**Author's Note:**

> a very late Romanogers Halloween smut piece
> 
> Title inspired by "Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit
> 
> I claim no ownership of any characters used

The moment Steve entered the club he knew that he was drawn to her. Her scent lingered strongly in the air. Bodies rubbing against one another, all types of creatures were in this club. Warlocks, witches, vampires, and werewolves all in one place. This one particular place in the state never abided by the law of the supernatural. Sex with other different species was basically practiced and allowed, especially in these types of clubs. Steve’s heightened smell could pick up the scent of orgies going on in the private rooms of the clubs. It made his blood boil and it didn’t help that there was a rare occurrence going on. The moon itself was blood red which meant the lust in werewolves heightened. With Steve being an alpha, his sexual lust was very high. He knew the scent of his arousal was attracting not only other omega werewolves but also vampires. Both sexes of the two different species tried their best to gain his attention, but they weren’t the one he wanted.

_ No _

He was looking for a fiery siren. 

He stepped a few feet away from her. She was dancing with another vampire, a low status vampire at that. A small smirk was upon her luscious lips as she knew he was watching her. Natasha continued her sensual dance with the vampire whose status was much lower than her own. But the vampire didn’t know he was dancing with the princess of the Romanov clan. Natasha was wearing a blonde wig and wore heavy perfume, not to mention her hypnotic green eyes were concealed by a brown colored contact lens. Still Steve was able to pick on her natural scent. He had laid with the royal vampire enough to have her natural scent carved into his mind. She finally opened her eyes and turned around until her back was pressed against the male vampire’s chest. Her arms wrapping around his neck, her delicate fingers stroking his chin. She playfully nipped the man’s chin and that made Steve growl. 

“Are you looking for some fun dear alpha,” a female omega purred into his ear. She began to rub his chest and press herself against Steve’s side. “I bet you have a nice big cock, I can feel yourself knotting me.”

“Not interested,” his eyes shone in annoyance making the female omega flinch. Like Natasha, Steve had also disguised not only his physical self (as he wore a brown haired wig) but his scent as well. “Now back  _ off _ ,” he gave a warning growl.

“Fine,” she pouted, “waste your time with that stupid vampire hussy over there.” She walked away and cursed him out.

Natasha watched with hooded eyes as Steve approached her with a predatory gait. His body relaxed and composed but his eyes told a different story, and even through the black contact colored lenses he wore, they burned with lust, despite his . Like vampires, werewolves had clans that were of royalty as well. The alpha’s of the Rogers clan mainly had gold eyes with specs of red. Thankfully his contact lenses were designed to hide his clan’s signature alpha eyes. Besides what would society think about the future alpha of the Rogers clan going to such a sacrilegious place. 

“Mind if I have a dance?”

The male vampire scowled at Steve, “Fuck off mutt, she’s mine.”

“Watch it bloodsucker, mind your tone, especially in front of a lady.”

The vampire scoffed, “Fuck you man. She’s mine.”

The man let out a gasp as Steve grabbed him by the neck. Despite the contact lenses that Steve wore, flashes of his alpha eyes appeared and disappeared. The male vampire began to shake as Steve’s grip tightened.

“Let him go Stepka,” Natasha placed a gentle hand on Steve’s arm, she only called him by his Russian name whenever he was angry. “He’s not worth the blood shed.” She began to nuzzle his neck. “ _ My wolf _ let him go.” With a scowl Steve dropped the vampire. Natasha smiled and pecked Steve on the cheek. “I’m sorry about Stepka, he gets jealous very easily, especially when there’s a blood red moon out.” 

“Fuck you, ya bitch!” The male vampire cried out in pain as Steve grabbed his wrist and twist it. ‘Fuck that hurts man!”

“Don’t you ever call her a bitch, got it?” The urge to rip the man apart grew. “Apologize, now!” The vampire cried out in pain as he was losing the feeling in his hand.

“I’m sorry!” He looked at Natasha, “I’m sorry! Now please call off your dog.”

“Stepka, that’s enough.” With another snarl Steve let go of the man’s hand and walked off.

The onlookers quickly parted, knowing better than to get in the way of an angry werewolf. Natasha sighed and began to follow Steve. She followed him into one of the private rooms of the clubs and locked the door. 

“Stepka,” her soft voice called out to her lover. “ _ Steve _ .”

He was standing in the bathroom, taking of the wig and the contact lenses. Both were thrown out as he had no use for them anymore. He took one glance at Natasha over his shoulder and then turned the faucet on so he could wash his face. 

“I didn’t mean to make you angry,” she wrapped her arms around his waist and her face laid against the space between his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

He turned the faucet off and reached for the towel to dry himself. “I know, I don’t like people touching you. And I don’t like it when they talk like  _ that _ to you.” Natasha peered over his shoulder and saw his alpha eyes a bit more prominent, still there were his natural blue eyes that shone in the mirror. 

“He didn’t know who he was talking to.”

“Doesn’t make it right,” he gripped the sink and Natasha could feel the blood lust radiating off of him. “I wanted to tear him apart.”

“I know you do, but you can’t, especially not in this sanctioned area.” She nuzzled his back and gently rubbed his chest. “It is a blood red moon out tonight.”

“I know,” he let out a deep breathe. He’s been on the verge of the edge ever since he walked into the club. The need to fuck or kill ran through his blood. Still the confrontation that happened made him want to kill something. “Fuck Natasha I need to do something.”

“I know my wolf,” she walked away from Steve and back into the bedroom area.

Steve watched as she discarded her shoes, jacket and pants. He felt his pants tightened at the sight before him. She was wearing a red corset with black trimmings, a red thong and black stockings. Natasha took off her wig, closed her eyes after she took off the pins and opened them. Her gorgeous green eyes now burned with the lust for the werewolf in front of him. His eyes spotted something nestled between her breasts and he grinned. It was his family crest, the necklace he had received from his 18th birthday and his first successful hunt. Natasha walked over to the blinds that covered a glass door that lead to the outside. All of the rooms in the clubs were designed like this, both vampires and werewolves enjoyed hunting their partners. The blonde followed the redhead outside and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. The light of the blood red moon gave Natasha a more fiery glow than the normal moon did.

Looking over her shoulder she grinned at him, “Come and hunt me, my dear alpha.” With the speed of a vampire, Natasha vanished into the thick forest.

Steve grinned, his body shaking with excitement. He was on all fours and his body was succumbing into the transformation of his beastly form. Gold red eyes shone in the dark of the night and the wolf dashed into the forest, following his targeted prey. 

*****

Natasha felt the excitement and adrenaline coursing through her body. She knew what the blood red moon did to werewolves. Though this was the first time they were doing a chase during it. They were normally careful with how Steve reacted to the red moon. Sometimes they hid themselves in a cabin deep in the woods, far from other werewolves and vampires. Then there were times that Steve would just hole himself in his room at the Rogers clan mansion. Natasha knew that Steve would go hunting with his pack, though he would never engage in sexual intimacy with the omegas his family’s council would bring to him. 

_ Steve was hers _

_ And she was his _

The future heir of their clans

_ The future queen of the Romanov vampire clan _

_ The future alpha of the Rogers werewolf clan _

Though of two entirely different species and the future heirs, they did not care for their species rules, especially that of royalty. Their souls wanted one another. No one could ever predict such a thing. Sometimes they would escape their family responsibility to be with one another. Steve had an easier time escaping his responsibility, but it wouldn’t be until the upcoming solstice and his 26th birthday that he would be expected to be fully committed to his responsibility, and that would include mating with an omega. 

The thought of Steve laying with someone else who was not her made her blood boil. So Natasha picked up the pace to escape her lover’s claws. Their souls called out for one another, and when they first mated, their souls binded. Still their bond was not complete as they had not marked each other, fearing what would happen if one of them were killed. They knew if their clans found out about this, an all out war would happen. If they were not from famous clans, they would be able to get away with such a sacrilegious love, yes they would still face hate but later on the vampires and werewolves wouldn’t care. Unfortunately Steve and Natasha were not lucky and must hide their love for one another behind closed doors. 

Deep within her thoughts, Natasha clumsily tripped over a tree root that was sticking up from the ground. She cursed as she fell and scratched her arm. Her body froze as she felt something watching her. She was excited and scared as to what Steve might due to her. Natasha wanted Steve to chase her, to help him forget what had happened back at the club. She trusted him enough to be vulnerable at such a dangerous night. 

“Steve,” she breathed out.

Gold red eyes stared back at her and a low growl could be heard in the thick forest. Her breathing quickened as a dark shadow was appearing. Green eyes widened at the sight. He came forward and the light from the blood red moon shone on his golden brown russet fur. Steve was in his most dangerous werewolf form, his front legs pushed his body up from the ground, he stood on two legs as his arms stood at his side. This form allowed him to run on all fours if needed, he was able to walk as a bipedal, allowing his arms to use dangerous claws as a weapon. His head still maintained the wolf structure, but the snout wasn’t as long as his quadruped form. Besides his sharp claws, his canines were long and sharper, allowing him to have a much stronger bite. Natasha had seen this form, she had seen him kill vampires and even put other werewolves into submission. 

“Alpha,” her vampire instincts told her to run, but her soul reminded her that Steve would never harm her, even in this form. Natasha knew what she had to do. She had read books about werewolf omegas when she and Steve were in their beginning stages of dating. Taking a deep breath, Natasha turned around and got on all fours, making herself completely vulnerable to the werewolf. 

She heard his footsteps and his low growls. Natasha felt her stiffen as his furry chest covered her back. She knew she had to relax as his muzzle was next to her face. Despite his second form, Steve placed a gentle claw on her hip and Natasha instantly relaxed. She had to stiffen a laugh as he nuzzled her neck, his fur tickling her. Steve inhaled her scent but the smell of her blood caught his attention. He let out a low growl and picked up the injured arm, making Natasha yelp. 

“No one had hurt me alpha, I tripped,” she blushed.

His grip on her wrist loosen and he sniff the small cut. Natasha giggled as he cleaned her cut up, and then nuzzled the healing wound. Steve had told her that the saliva of alphas had a special healing property. 

She reached for his muzzle and gently stroked it, “Thank you alpha.”

Steve placed his muzzle back on the cut, no longer was she feeling a wet nose but instead the texture of human lips on the now healed cut. The blonde had reverted back to his human form and stood in front of her naked. Natasha bit her lip and her arousal wafted in the night air. Looking up, his gold red eyes burned with lust as he caught the scent. Natasha yelped as he pulled her into his arms. She could see the hunger in his eyes and it made her even more wet.

“Natasha,” he spoke in a low voice, he growled as more of her arousal seeped into the air, “mine.” He captured her lips and Natasha responded quickly.

She moaned as she felt his cock rubbing against her soaked panties. Steve let out another growl as the scent of her arousal seeped into the cool air. Her desire mixing in with the smell of the forest made the beast within him hungry for her. Natasha instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her bridal style and back into the room they were using. She giggled as he dropped her on the bed, her breasts bouncing from the impact. A gasp escaped her lips as he managed to rip her corset apart as well as her garter belts and threw the torn pieces on the floor. She licked her lips at the sight before her. His sweat made his skin glisten and her eyes followed his happy trail to the dark blonde curls that nestled his throbbing cock. 

“My dearest heart,” she crawled backwards on the bed, until her bed was leaning against the headboard, “come and claim me dear alpha.” Natasha parted her legs, showing the werewolf her soaking panties. 

Steve’s walk had a predatory gait to it. The moment he crawled onto the bed, he kissed the ankle of her left foot and slowly took off her heels. He repeated the same action with her right heel and then ripped her stockings off, before Natasha could react, he pulled her close to him until his mouth was right on her dripping core. The redhead’s back arched off the bed as her lover was pleasing her. His tongue lapped at her pussy and he would sometimes suck on her clit. Her right hand buried itself in his hair and her hips bucked against his mouth. 

“You taste delicious princess,” Steve purred.

“Steve,” she moaned as he continued to eat her out.

Steve loved the taste of Natasha’s juices. He recalled the first time he had her sweet nectar, it was the most delicious thing he ever had. It was so much better than the first time he tasted blood of his first stag he had killed. It brought him great joy and tremendous pride that he was the only one that got to taste her. 

“Come for me dear heart.”

With a cry of his name, Natasha came on command. Steve lapped ever juice, knowing that it would be a crying shame to let all of this glorious come go to waste. He looked up and saw his family crest nestled between her bare breasts. The animal within him growled, the crest she bore was one specifically Steve had designed for his 18th birthday, it showed the original Rogers crest - which the gaelic cross and a wolf’s head in the middle of the cross, but Steve added the gaelic runes that said ‘strength, protection and warrior’ underneath the wolf’s head. His crest was the only one specially made and only he was the one that wore it, until he met Natasha and gave it to her on their second year anniversary. He knew Natasha could not wear it all the time, especially when she had to wear her own family crest out in public. Despite not being able to mark her, his own crest still symbolized that she belonged to him.

“Alpha,” Natasha stroked his head making Steve purr.

“Mine,” he nuzzled against her stomach, his thoughts drifted about breeding her. The thoughts of Natasha carrying his pups stirred a possessiveness in him.

His body leaned over her own and his gold red eyes looked down at her emerald ones. Natasha could see the hunger and possessiveness in his eyes. She understood how badly Steve wanted to mark her and impregnate her. 

“Breed me my alpha.”

A loud growl escaped Steve’s lips and claimed her own. She cried out as he thrusted inside of her, she was more than ready for his cock especially when he had eaten her out so well. Steve groaned into her neck the moment he entered her, it always felt like the first time they had lain together. He stilled his movements, allowing Natasha to adjust to his size. She grinded against him as a sign that he could move. 

“Don’t hold back alpha, remember, I want you to breed me.”

With a snarl, Steve gripped her hips and snapped his own against hers. Natasha gave full reign to Steve, trusting him with her with her own body. She loved it when he got rough, but on this particular blood red moon, he was a lot rougher than usual. Natasha didn’t mind it at all, she wanted Steve to let go as he always held back during their love making. She wanted to feel all of his power. Steve opened his eyes and looked down, despite the lust in his eyes, there was worry in them as well. Natasha smiled lovingly at him and caressed his cheek.

“It’s okay Steve, I trust you.”

She pushed him back, making his cock slip out of her pussy. Natasha got on all fours, presenting herself to her lover. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a sultry smile and wiggled her ass.

“Breed me.”

With a howl, Steve held her hips and thrusted his back deep inside of her pussy. Natasha gasped as he moved his hips, not allowing her to adjust to his size after his first entry. She gripped onto the sheets as he plowed behind her. Fuck he felt huge as he took her from behind. Looking down, she watched as his cock disappeared into her pussy with each thrust of his hips. Steve growled as the smell of their arousal mixed and seeped into the air. He felt himself drunk as Natasha’s walls began to tighten around his cock. Gently, Steve pushed her head down and his other hand held her stomach as began to fuck her even more roughly. Her moans were muffled by the pillows as he continued to take her. More of her juices seeped onto his cock and bedsheets as his growls turned her on even more. 

“Fuck Natasha, you’re pussy’s fucking gripping my cock,” he groaned into her ear.

That made her mewl at his praise. The more Steve praised about her pussy, the happier she felt and the more aroused she became as well. She began to feel his knot started to swell and her body responded by making her pussy wetter. 

“I want to impregnate you so badly. The images you of swollen with my pups never leave my mind. I love the thought of you belonging to me and showing you off to everyone. Fuck Natasha, my princess I want you to bear my pups.”

“Then do it alpha, breed me. Give me your seeds,” she panted. “You own my heart and soul. I belong to you and only you.” 

The vampire princess cried out his name as she came, her right hand reaching back and gripping his neck. Steve snarled into her neck, his canines grinding against one another to hold back from biting her and marking her. He howled as his knot became fully inflated and locked himself inside her pussy. His hot seeds spilling into her womb causing Natasha to orgasm once again. She panted into the pillows as his sperm filled her up. Images of her being with Steve’s pups filled her mind. She loved the idea of having his children and bearing his mating mark on her shoulder. Natasha sighed happily as Steve nuzzled her neck and gently slipped out of her as his knot deflated. They laid under the covers, Steve was on his back and Natasha cuddled his right side. 

“I do hope one day that I get to bear your pups.”

Steve looked down at her, his eyes now blue, “Really,” he raised a brow, “are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious,” she giggled, “though I’m not sure if it’s possible for me to get pregnant from a werewolf.”

“Maybe one day we’ll find out,” he stroked her arm.

“Yes one day, one day we can finally be public about our relationship.”

“I do like that,” Steve kissed her head and both lovers rested a bit before they had to shower and go their separate ways. 


End file.
